


Roles

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sickfic, Yun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yun may be very grown up, but Yun is still a child, so Yun shouldn’t blame me for wanting to dote on him a little bit. That is my role after all.” After an unfortunate bout of illness, Yun reflects on not only what makes him who he is, but also who was responsible for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write something Yun-centrc because I don’t write fics with Yun as the main character enough. Also focusing a bit on his relationship with Ik-Soo is of course the double whammy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Yun was scrubbing the laundry by the river, his head pounding in a dull ache that he was doing his best to ignore for the moment. He had already but a kettle over the fire, and was steeping the necessary herbs, but for now fixing the mess the beasts had made of the tent the night before took precedent.

“What’s going on Yun?” Hak asked, walking up to meet him by the edge of the river.

“Nothing, just everyone make a mess of things as usual,” Yun answered, his crabbiness increasing with the ache in his head. The sound of cloth being scrubbed and the babble of the river and Hak’s voice grating on his ears like nails on glass.

“Do you hear that Hak? We’re in trouble with Mother,” Jaeha said slinking out of the shadows and slinging an arm over Hak’s shoulders.

“Oh would you just knock it off?” Yun answered with more snap and heat than usual, as he stood up quickly. For a second the world swayed and turned and Yun stumbled forward before catching himself. Jaeha caught him quickly.

“Are you okay, Yun?” Jaeha asked worriedly, but the sound of his worry was even more annoying and Yun yanked himself away before marching forward. His head ache was now a thunderous pounding in his skull. He made his way to the camp, somehow not tripping over himself. Shin-ah’s head snapped up, Kija and Zeno’s mouths curved down into worried frowns which made his skin tingle with annoyance and heat. Yona stood up, her brow furrowed as she met him.

“Yun are you alright? You don’t look well,” Yona asked, reaching out and touching his wrists. Yun should have felt embarrassed by her touch, but instead as she reached up to touch his forehead all Yun could think was how blissfully cool her fingers felt against his skin.

“I…” Yun struggled out, as the edges of his vision blurred, “I think I need to lay down.”

It was in that moment when the sky turned and Yun ended up on the ground. How annoying, Yun couldn’t help but think as his eyes would stay open no longer, I had just finished doing the laundry and I’m getting it dirty. Looks like I’m the one making a mess of things.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

_“Everyone has a special purpose, Yun. Everyone has something only they can do. You have just got to trust the will of the Gods,” Ik-Soo told him, his hands clasped together. Yun couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his earnestness, though he could not help but feel a bit self-conscious. The cabin they occupied in the rift in the earth was full of a gentle bright light, hazy on the edges as it bobbed across the wooden floor like water._

_“I don’t like the idea of just waiting around,” Yun said with a nudge of the basket of laundry into Ik-Soo’s side. Ik-Soo yelped, and tumbled over a little bit (though it was all playful, Yun would never ever mean to hurt him, after all then he would be the one who would have to stich him up and he certainly wouldn’t feel bad for any other reason). His head felt oddly stuffy, oddly light, but he was anchored by Ik-Soo’s steady presence. Steady was what Ik-Soo was to Yun after all, despite his utter un-steadiness in his physical nature. Ik-Soo was always there for him, always would be._

_“Yun’s greatest enemy is idleness,” Ik-Soo said with a smile which oozed pride, and Yun could not help but feel his ears heat up._

_“Only because I live with an idiot-priest incapable of doing anything for himself,” Yun muttered mostly to himself._

_“Yun, don’t be so mean,” Ik-Soo whined and chided. Yun didn’t think he needed to respond to that, so instead he just began to fold the blankets. “Yun, I want you to be happy.”_

_“Where is this coming from?” Yun asked Ik-soo with a raised brow. Ik-Soo just cocked his head to the side like a shaggy dog._

_“I’m always praying for your happiness,” Ik-Soo clarified with that gentle smile of his._

_“You shouldn’t waste your prays just on me, worry about the whole world too,” Yun told him with a scoff._

_“The prayers wouldn’t be wasted, not one bit,” Ik-Soo said firmly as he lifted his clasped hands to almost press to his mouth. “Yun deserves happiness, no more or less than anyone else in the world, but Yun is precious to me so I cannot help but be selfish and pray.”_

_“I’m not precious in any way, I’m a pretty boy genius and I don’t need that much help,” Yun told him with a sigh._

_“Yun,” Ik-Soo said, reaching to touch a hand to his head. Yun’s first reaction was to swat that hand away, but the look in his eyes was ancient and Yun couldn’t help but lean in reverently to hear what words Ik-Soo had to tell him. “Yun may be very grown up, but Yun is still a child, so Yun shouldn’t blame me for wanting to dote on him a little bit. That is my role after all.”_

_“Oh be quiet,” Yun said, his face flushed but not wishing to move from under Ik-Soo’s hand. Yun wished to soak up that affection he usually spurned, only because Yun could never bring himself to push past his innate embarrassment and individualistic nature to ask for it. After all, even if Ik-Soo couldn’t take care of himself, Ik-Soo somehow, magically, knew how to take care of Yun in the one place that Yun was so deficient in._

_“I’m always proud of you,” Ik-Soo promised him, hand blissfully cool and Yun couldn’t help but close his eyes…_

* * *

“…Ik-Soo…”

“Yun!” Yona’s voice rang out and Yun blinked, blearily. He was laying down in the tent. He looked up to see her relieved smile. “Thank goodness, your fever just broke.”

“Fever…?” Yun asked, registering a cool wetness pressed to his forehead. He lifted his hand to touch a rag which had been obviously cooling a fever. “Yona, if I’m sick you shouldn’t be in here…”

“Yun, still trying to mother me?” Yona teased sweetly and gently as she lifted the cool cloth from his forehead, dipping it in a bowl, and then replacing it. Yun sighed as blissfully cold drops of water ran down his head. “You shouldn’t push yourself so hard you know.”

“If not…then what would I do?” Yun couldn’t help but ask Yona, who just gave a smile as sweet and kind as the cool water.

“You don’t have to do anything, Yun. You are already important to all of us,” Yona promised before reaching out to pull open the tent’s curtain. Suddenly five fully grown warriors came spilling in, in a pile. Kija was squawking, Hak was rolling his eyes, Shin-ah and Ao were squished under Zeno who was smiling broadly as Jaeha was sprawled sideways. Yona just giggled. “See?”

Yun couldn’t help but feel his own smile tug at his lips before he turned over and pulled up his blankets,

“Yes, yes, your concern is heartwarming but I need to sleep.”

He suddenly he felt himself pulled into a pile of people, unable to hide the smile which was pulling at his face.


End file.
